crstfandomcom-20200213-history
MLP Newborn Cuties: Scootaloo's Rage
My Little Pony. Those three words hold a special place in my heart. A successful franchise spanning across four generations, with a fifth coming soon. Each next generation brought something new to the table, each new one bringing with it an inflation of the fanbase, with new and old fans expressing their love towards their favorite generation in a variety of ways. This became especially apparent with the rise of Gen 4, a holy ascension to stardom on the internet and beyond with people taking their love towards their favorite ponies to gargantuan lengths never seen in the otherwise niche franchise before. While I do agree that Gen 4 is absolutely astounding in terms of quality, the one that will always pop into my garden of a mind infested with flowers of nostalgia, will be Gen 3. Things didn't start off that way though; yes I did watch the DVDs, such as A Charming Birthday and Pinkie Pie and the Ladybug Jamboree on DVD back then, but I only found them to be of mediocre quality and they only served as time wasters for when nothing of interest was on TV and also wanted a brief taste of something different from my former favorite shows Captain Flamingo and 6teen. However, all that would completely change one fateful Christmas when my mother came back home from Wall-Mart with newly bought DVDs. I was expecting in the sea of thousands of DVDs to find the complete series of Jacob Two-Two, my former third favorite show. However, the search was for naught as my poor old mother had told me that they were sold out of the DVD so she instead got me two new MLP DVDs. I was heavily depressed and disappointed by this, but I reluctantly chose to accept her gift anyway and went to my room to put the first DVD, Over Two Rainbows, in my DVD player. I was expecting another generic girly film of average quality, however instead, i got something beyond even the widest depths of my imagination. As soon as the movie started, my eye lids were exposed to a sudden wave of colours, colors like a newly discovered landscape of mysteries and wonder. I only ended up diving further into Wonderland as my eyes were exposed to the beautifully drawn and colored green hills and trees in front of a great shining smiling sun with the two clouds in front not even trying to hide its heavenly incandescent rays of yellow. I was exposed to only further moving canvases with quality akin to something of Leonardo Da Vinci until I was transported inside the realms of a pink pony's picture book. The pictures within told a story of a grand event's abrupt end at the hands of mother nature, coming with the side effect of the loss of the lovely pink scarf of Rainbow Dash, a fashionable pony of such great misfortune. Her justifiable worries of angst left her blind to the double rainbow that appeared in the sky, which brought down another pony in a pink cloud from the heavens above. The pink cloud landed down to the fresh green grass, revealing the birth of another beautiful pony, Sweetie Belle. When she landed, two other ponies, Cheerilee and Pinkie Pie, offered great praise to her genius addition of a horn, something which Rainbow Dash didn't view as such, motivated by her belief of segregation, that unicorns only belong in Unicornia. Eventually however, she sees the wrongs of her sin of discrimination and accepted the new pony as a new friend, something that she was awarded for with the newborn cleansing her scarf of the mud that once tainted it's fabric of pink. After the episode ended, I broke down into tears over the beauty of such a masterpiece; animation more fluid than liquid, characters with well written motivations, traits, and quirks, and a story greater than Lord of the Rings. I immediately made the wise decision to watch the next film, So Many Different Ways to Play. In the story, Pinkie set up a wholesome gathering for Cheerilee and Scootaloo to partake in a tea party with her toys, Mr. Quackers and Mr. Cuddles. Scootaloo, however, found the tea party to be little of an interesting activity and went around the house, breaking things and causing mischief in the eyes of the other two ponies. However, they soon realized that what they perceived as a horrible annoyance was actually her expressing her own idea of "fun" and they chose to join in with her in a grand display of unconditional friendship. These two films were some of the most beautiful displays of moving images and colors my eye ever had the fortune of setting their sights on. From that day forward, I expressed my marvel towards such well crafted masterpieces of animation by going out of my way to bye all the ponies and play sets of the franchise at any moment I could. I still remember those memories well, however, they were not to last. Months after that fateful day, tragedy struck when I was taken to the hospital by my mother and was diagnosed with severe brain damage, its cause being linked to those two beautiful movies I had held as classics in my heart. From that day onwards, mom refused to let me buy, play with, or even look at anything related to My Little Pony ever again, guaranteeing this tragedy as forever when she destroyed all my MLP merchandise and set it all ablaze before she tossed them in the abyss of despair that was the trash can then sending them off to the nearby town dump of decay. It has been years since the tragedy and now I've grown from a meek little girl to a senior in university. By that point in my life, I assumed that my fate was set in stone and that I would never see those two beloved films ever again. That is, until last week, when I came across what seemed like a miracle from the heavens, which would soon turn out to be the serpent that guided me to the forbidden fruit of eternal fear. Principium One day, I had just exited my University building and was venturing back to my humble abode on the outskirts of town. While I was taking steps across the plain grey concrete sidewalk of genericness, suddenly, I unintentionally ended up bearing witness at a large Wall-Mart building. This wasn't a normal Wall-Mart however; it was the one I used to wander into with my mother years ago back before "The Tragedy", where after that, she forbade me from ever going to any store ever again. At that moment, nostalgia clouded my senses and I ran inside, barging the two front doors wide open as I cheered in a scream like the voice of a king calling out his royal servant on his gold decorated seat, "Cashiers, lead me to thine MLP merchandise of great nostalgia!!!" and then a cashier walked up to me and kindly told me the location of the toy aisle, she may have also said something about me getting a restraining order if I did that again, but I ignored it; I was planning on doing it again the second time anyway because I was granted grand loads of enthusiasm over my joy of being able to re-live my childhood at last. I dashed through the labyrinth like store towards the place where the cashier told me the aisle was, and there it all was...at first. After close examination using the sensory lenses that were my eyes, I soon made the disappointing discovery that this was a completely new generation of My Little Pony. There were new ponies on the stalls that weren't anything like the ones I grew up with, design and all. I invested a deeper examination into the MLP merch that laid before me, in the hopes that at least one thing relating to the Generation I grew up with was tucked away in the cavern of the next gen. It took an ungodly amount of insane patience and time before I investigated the very bottom section of one of the drawers, and what I saw made me gasp the hardest I ever did in my entire life! Right there underneath the heaps upon heaps of Gen 4 stuff was what appeared to be a DVD with the Gen 3 MLP logo on the side. I dove my hand into the depths of below the drawer and pulled out the DVD with effort that was trivial compared to the uproar of excitement in my heart of youthful nostalgia. I made a brief analysis of the DVD and quickly realized that this wasn't a DVD of the two classics I grew up with back then; Instead, appeared to be an all-new Newborn Cuties DVD that looked like nothing I had ever seen before, which only heightened my interest skyrocketing it through the roof. The cover art showcased the five Ponies from the other two movies playing Ring Around The Rosies in a bright field of blossoming roses of white and red while pink butterflies soared majestically through the light blue sky, with not a single taint of a cloud. Four of the ponies were doing the circle bouncing cheerfully in the air while Scootaloo, the one in the middle of the perfectly circular circle of ponies, was staring at me with a bright smile on her light orange face. It seemed like a normal Gen 3 MLP DVD, however upon further examination of the case however, I noticed two things that were off: 1. There was no proper title for the short within unlike with the other DVDs and just read "Newborn Cuties" in generic MLP font, and 2. The line work was extremely wonky, like a child drew it using a black Crayola crayon, and the coloring was absolutely horrendous, like it was done using MS Paint(examples of the abysmal coloring include: Pinkie's skin being magenta instead of light pink and the diaper and eyes being an eye-bleeding highly saturated yellow and cyan respectively, Rainbow Dash's eyes and hair being only light green and red instead of multicolored, Sweetie Belle's purple and pink hair being inverted and her diaper being the same color as her body, etc.) Nonetheless, despite all these glaring design flaws, I immediately made the hypothesis that this was just a recreation of what the normal cover would've looked like, but was done by a young person who attempted to remake the case so it could be sold. So I grabbed the thin brightly coloured DVD case with my left hand and daringly dashed across the slick white Wall-Mart flooring, skidding over to the cash register where I places my order of $7.00 then ran off out of the building. I quickly made it back to my home of quaint humbleness then locked the light brown wooden door to my house with my small golden key which I then tossed on the nearby steel hook. I shortly after placed my other hand on it and opened the chest-like case to reveal a DVD unlike anything else I had seen. It was the most basic, plain, bland disk I had ever seen like a singular atom, with the only thing on it that could(loosely) be considered a decoration being black sharpie writing with the words "Newborn Cuties Episode 3" written on it in all zig-zaggy writing of pure childishness. Anyways, I still had the nerve to ignore it all as simply a young little girls tom-foolery with the original contents and gently inserted the disk into my nearby DVD player, then sat down on my warm silky throne of a couch. I was blind back there, blind to the fact that I made the worst decision any human being in the universe could've ever made. The Forbidden Fruit(AKA The Episode) At first, it all commenced normally, with camera zooming past the gloriously beautiful landscape of Ponyville, its hills as bright green and smooth as I remembered them as. Upon a deeper examination at canvas like frames however, I realized rather abruptly several odd details. For the example, the sun was not giving off a smile as radiant as its glow, in fact, it didn't even have a face. Also, not a single butterfly or even a cloud was anywhere to be seen in the sky, it was all just pure blueness. After I unpaused the video however, things only got weirder as the entire landscape dissolved into a colorless realm of only black and white, as if suddenly, all of Ponyville was consumed by the darkness of Cthulhu's wrath. The camera zoomed across the hills of emptiness, an abyss of sudden sorrow, until it got to the scene where normally, adult Pinkie Pie would've been reading the book only...SHE WASN'T THERE!!! The simplistic grimoire of nostalgia was left alone on the pale white mountain purely unattended as the camera moved itself inside one of the pages. Unlike with the other episodes however, where said page being zoomed upon would've been absolutely decorated with pictures of nostalgia, instead there was no more than only a single, tiny dust bunny of a picture completely lacking in the glorious detail that would've otherwise beautifully decorated it with color in any other movie. The camera zoomed into the blank empty void of a picture that retained its blankness as one of the most shocking things I ever saw popped up on the screen, the title, which read "Scootaloo's Rage". Being that I grew up with these kinds of movies for years, I knew at the very bottom of my pure blood red heart that no one over at Hasbro would've even thought about giving one of their well-crafted episodes of friendship such a vile name. Nonetheless, I pressed onward and the episode officially started on a single frame. Contrary to what the awful name of the episode suggested, all actually seemed normal; fresh green grass, beautiful flowers everywhere, and toys galore the backyard, it all seemed like this would be a typical MLP episode. If only it stayed that way... The singular frame then shifted to multiple frames as the wooden door to the nearby house opened and Scootaloo stepped out into the radiant sunshine. As she stepped out of the humble abode, she shifted her vision to several of the toys lying around the vacant yard. Suddenly, a beep could be heard. The camera then shifted to behind Scootaloo, showing an Ice Cream Truck in the distance on a dirt path. Other than The Ice Cream Man, who was sitting by the counter waiting for an order, there was no one else nearby. "YAAAAAAAAY!!! ICE CREAM!!!" cheered Scootaloo as she dashed across the yard, and then skid to a halt just a few inches away from the rim of the Ice Cream Truck. The Ice Cream Pony, a thin sky blue stallion wearing pink and white striped clothes, looked out of the square shaped gateway into the outside then looked down at the small amber colored infant sitting down on the bright green grass. "What would you like, lil foal?" "I would like...some rainbow mint chocolate chip ice cream please!!!" she cheered. After she said this however, there was a sudden few second pause, with the two ponies staring back at each other in silence, Scootaloo's lavender purple stared deeply into the stallion's soul through his narrowed emerald colored eyes which I could've sworn hid a layer of hesitance underneath that still coy smile of his. Then suddenly, he sighed then his once content smile shifted into a sorrowful smile as sudden as a light switch being flipped from "on" to "off", then... "I'm sorry lil foal, but we're all outta that Rainbow Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream." he informed. I could practically feel the deep hesitance in his tone as the words fell out of his mouth. As soon as the sentence finished, I watched as the middle of Scootaloo's eyes shrunk to a molecular level. I could now suddenly sense something within her eyes. A feeling. A feeling that stretched beyond the simplicity of basic emotions like "Sadness" or "Anger". It was more of an amalgamation of various other emotions, each one being a layer on top of another like layers on a multi-layered cake. "Disappointment" "Sorrow" and "Grief" were not but a fraction of a multitude of feelings and emotions enclosed in her ocular igloos. Needless to say, all of this deeply troubled me to my core, feeling the deep, layered emotions gave off in Scootaloo's glare. I suddenly felt this desire; this DEEP desire; this deep desire to just jump into that TV and give the poor pony one huge comforting hug, but I knew within the deepest bits of my knowledge, that such a feat was nothing more than an impossibility. But then...it struck. Suddenly, I felt a new feeling emerge from the lake of emotions. However, this was more than just another layer to Scootaloo's great feelings of angst and sorrow. No, this was something completely different, in fact, I literally gasped in shock the moment I felt it. I just couldn't grasp it, this emotion was the very last thing I ever expected from an installment of such a franchise, a franchise that had such a strong chocolate coating of pure innocence, one so strong, when I sensed this emotion, I almost began to question if this really was the third installment in my favorite movie franchise, or a servant of Lucifer tricking my ears. That feeling was...hatred. I then watched as Scootaloo's brows lowered to where they were now touching the very top of her eyes, both of them arching down diagonally in different directions, giving her a look of anger. However, her expression was nothing more than a huge understatement to the contempt she held inside. The stallion, however, didn't bother to look beyond the light orange skin, flesh, and bones that coated her emotions and reacted with a simple lowering of one brow, and the heightening of another. I then flinched as I felt the awful ungodly feeling grow in her heart, drowning out all the emotions that came previously. I knew that inevitably, she was gonna do something, but what was she gonna do? The mere possible answers alone chilled me to the bone. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO RAINBOW MINT CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM!!?!?!" She lashed out. I could practically feel her contempt as her words echoed throughout my ear dreams. "I'm sorry 'about that. I promise there'll be more tomorrow tho-" "FUCK TOMORROW!!!" I flinched in shock as those words rang through my ears. I thought to myself "Why the hell would Hasbro approve of such language in their kids movie?" ''that question sadly, wasn't answered at all, but that quickly became one of the least of my worries. She soon followed with "YOU BASTARD!!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!" I then gasped in disbelief. ''"Kill? In a kids film!?!?!?!?" I may have took the time to stop and assume that she wasn't meaning it literally, if not for what she did next. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a kitchen knife. The innocent ice cream stallion shook at the unholy sight of the the stainless steel knife as Scootaloo twirled it around in her hoof. "No p-please, have mercy! I promise that tomorrow, I'll save up a mighty fine large serving of rainbow mint chocolate chip ice cream just for you! Just d-dont kill me...please..." "You should've did that this morning! Now die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Scootaloo pounced on the stallion's head, causing him to fall to the ground like a stone statue. She then lifted up her knife and I watched in horror as she stabbed him in the head several thousand times in a fit of pure contempt unlike anything else I had ever seen up to this point. I stared as blood spilled everywhere(even on the fourth wall) in thick bright red spills in random directions like a squirt gun spinning around. While this all happened, the stallion screamed in horrifying agony at the trauma being induced onto his lanky light blue body by the satanic infant. This agonizing display of grotesque went on for a minute, ending with Scootaloo sticking the knife in the center of his forehead, leaving it there before walking off. "No Ice Cream!?! BULLSHIT!!! Had there been any spares, I would've gave it to one of my friends. THAT'S IT!!! ONE OF THOSE BITCHES MUST'VE WOKE UP REAL EARLY AND ATE ALL THE GOD DAMN ICE CREAM JUST TO PISS ME OFF! I'll make them pay...I'LL MAKE THEM ALL PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ''those audible thoughts of hers sent a chill down my spine. I thought to myself ''"WHY DID HASBRO APPROVE THIS!?!?!?!?!?!? WHO ON EARTH LOOKED AT THIS EPISODE AND THOUGHT ANY PART OF ITS CONTENT WAS OKAY!?!?!!?!?!?!??" my thoughts thoughts, were nothing more then a thin layering over my deeply concerning horror at the awful events that just recently took place. Little did I know, however, that the terror was far from over. The next scene showed the exterior of a beautiful house its walls and roofs coated in marble white and lavender respectively. There were several decorations across the outside the house; gardens of divine flowers of various types surrounding the house, a neatly crafted cobblestone road leading to the door, and there was even a Victorian styled dressing booth near the door. However, the presence of Scootaloo's silhouette in the distance completely any feeling feeling of comfort I could've had from looking at that still without her there. It then switched to a different of the orange foal walking up to the door and knocking on it. A few seconds later, the wooden door was opened by Rainbow Dash, who was dressed in an elegant dark blue french ball gown with frills galore and the bottom puffier than a cheese ball. "Oh hey there, darling." Rainbow Dash greeted, blissfully oblivious to what was about to go down. "YOU ATE ALL THAT RAINBOW MINT CHOCOLATE CHIP ICE CREAM DIDN'T YOU?!?!?!?!?!?" "What, what are you talking about? I didn't eat any ice cream this mornin-" "YOU GOLDFISH-BRAINED PRISS!!!! DON'T BE MAKING ANY BULLSHIT EXCUSES ON ME!!! Now tell me the truth..." she then reached into her pockets and whipped out a Taurus G2C 9mm Pistol and aimed it at her head. I could practically feel the horror within Rainbow Dash as she stuttered "I-I'm-I'm being honest though I-I...I-" "YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK YOU!!!" and i watched in shock as she fired the pistol straight into her brain, causing her to fall onto the floor and die instantly. I burst into tears at the unholy sight that had just happened and cried harder then that time I cried the entire day after watching Mufasa's death on The Lion King as a kid. Drops of her blood stained the door rim and two streaks of blood began leaking out onto the floor like rivers of hell. Scootaloo just stared with a look of hatred at the foal's body before silently closing the door and walking off like nothing happened, yet I knew something horrifying just did. Crystal tears ran down my soft porcelain face as I clapped my hand together in a desperate prayer, praying with all my heart to the heavens above for this unholy machination of circular shape to just fucking end already; For the satanic horrors to end; for the foals to be granted eternal salvation; for any sign of god's holy values to shine anywhere in this byproduct of Satan's demons...but my prayers were for naught... Alas, the horror continued. Scootaloo embarked towards the houses of all her friends with the wildfire in her mind remaining brighter than the sun throughout. When she would approach their houses, she first she would ask would be if they were the ones who dared to eat her ice cream. Alas, they all said that they didn't, but little did they know, they just added fuel to the fires of their inevitable demise. Consumed by rage over their supposed refusal to admit their sin, Scootaloo would take action by murdering her friends in ungodly gruesome ways; she killed Pinkie Pie by cutting her limbs into thousands of cubed bits of flesh while she cried for mercy(which never came), then Cheerilee by cutting her head open with a knife and shoving cherry blossoms down her brain, Starsong by cutting her wings off and locking her in her room leaving her there to bleed to death, and Toola-Roola by slicing a thousand cuts into her body with her art supplies before decapitating her with an axe. Now, there was only one pony left to be slaughtered in Scootaloo's Rage. That filly...was Sweetie Belle. I immediately burst into a fit of tears at the inevitable realization, an insight on the inevitable doom that awaited my favorite character. The youthful gifted pony of innocence, the one that showed Rainbow the errors of her racism towards the unicorns, the one that offered her much needed aid when the Wishing Star disappeared on the day of the much anticipated Winter Wishes Festival, and the one who orchestrated for her friends a party, which in reality was a test of their skills and trust in their heavenly friendship tied together by the strings of fate...was gonna be murdered. My eyes practically turned into waterfalls, my tears being swift flowing streams of water that rained down my porcelain pale skin, an understatement of an expressing of both my sadness and horror over the inevitable tragedy and horror that awaited my still focused ocular senses. I hesitantly looked up at the window to the world of darkness and despair brought upon by the demon of wrath, and saw her silhouette standing to the side of a quaint little house. It's features were minimalist; only one circular window above the door, as white exterior wall with a plain purple triangle roof, and leading to the house, a simple cobblestone road that looked like something a child made by poorly gluing small pebbles on the grass. I started shaking in intensity as Scootaloo, the wolf in sheep's clothing, walked up to the door and pressed the doorbell. However, no one immediately came to open it. For a moment, I felt a bit of relief, even a glimmer a hope. A hopeful feeling that maybe, she wouldn't die, that wouldn't be the ultimate survivor. That God had finally decided to offer salvation for my broken childhood and cease the suffering of further ponies. Just when I had fully let my guard down however, Scootaloo suddenly pulled out a chainsaw, activating it and then shredding through the wooden door with ease. She sawed the entire door into two and both pieces of the now useless planks of wood toppled down into the house as the vengeful demon stepped inside, onto the oak wood floors which would soon become her victim's coffin. "Sweeeeeetie Beeeeelle! Wheeere aaaare yoooooou?" she spoke in a deceivingly innocent tone. Her plea however, went unanswered. After a short pause, she spoke again. "I know you're hiding somewhere Sweeetie Beeeeeeeelle! And I'm also certain that you're the little someone someone who made the reeeaaaally bad mistake of eating all of the gooooood daaaamn Rainbow Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream. There's no point in stalling your inevitable demise, you liiiiiitle bitch, you. So come out come out wherever you aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare." I trembled in fear as she started her search around the house, going through the various rooms and through every nook and cranny for any hint of a living soul to claim. As she would scour under cupboards and drawers, the chill of death that I felt creeping across my body grew ever more strong, as Sweetie Belle's demise gradually grew closer. I couldn't take the pain of knowing the inevitable anymore, and so I grabbed a nearby pillow and stained it with my tears of sorrow. They were like the tears that ran down an old mother's face after hearing the news of her child's death while on the battlefield of death. While I cried, the DVD that rose from the deaths of hell to torment my soul, a byproduct of Satan's fucked up sense of creativity for unique torture devices to use on the humans that roamed god's sacred earth, played sound using the TV as its gateway into bringing upon me further suffering, the sounds simulating Scootaloo's further endeavors throughout the house, through the kitchen, playroom, and bathroom. Soon, I finally gathered the courage to look back at the TV. I really wish I kept crying into that pillow. Scootaloo finally stood inside her victim's still deceivingly quaint room, her eyes now hiding within an even greater and more shocking display of hatred then previously. Now I could feel within her, the emotions of impatience and restlessness now serving as condiments on her hatred filled corn dog battered by the obsidian crusts of hell, concealing the sea of vengeful emotions boiling in her blood, like the burning lava of the never realms of hell. I then could hear the faint sounds of shivering emerging from the TV. "Is thaaaaaat you Sweeeetie Beeeeeelle?" Spoke the satanic filly "Could you beeeeee in the...cloooooooseeeeeeet?" She then suddenly stuck her chainsaw inside one the doors and split it in two, revealing inside the room a shivering traumatized Sweetie Belle. I felt tears form in my eyes as my favorite character stuttered nervously like a broken record, struggling to form words while her mind was trapped in a state of trauma. Adrenaline was starting to cloud her mind in a blanket of fear as her struggles persisted ever more, her hooves shaking like glass containers being shook on a wooden table, her bloodshot eyes had her irises at a molecular level shaking furiously, and she was faintly gasping for air amidst her struggles to form words. But then, Scootaloo took all that and threw it out the window. "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD YOU FUCKING BITCH!!! JUST ADMIT THAT YOU'RE THE ONE THAT ALL MY FUCKING ICE CREAM YOU HUNGRY WHORE!!!!" Scootaloo cried out. "L...L-Leave me alone...j-just get out of my house and leave me be. S-stop torturing...all these ponies...please...h-have ...have mercy..." stuttered Sweetie Belle. "FUCK MERCY, AND FUCK YOU!!! I'M JUST GOING TO ASSUME THAT YOU'RE THE ONE THAT ATE ALL MY ICE CREAM THEN IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA TELL ME, YOU GLUTTONOUS LITTLE BITCH!!! NOW TASTE MY BLADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Scootaloo and pulled out a katana and positioned it towards Sweetie Belle's head. She then jolted up and attempted to make her escape by running up to the door, but it was no use. Scootaloo yanked the soon-to-be-suffering cherub away from the door and tossed her back inside the narrow empty closet, where her final moments would be spent in unimaginable agony at the hands of Satan's young follower, an unholy demon like Beelzebub reincarnated as a deceivingly cute looking pony, the ultimate wolf in sheep's clothing. I watched in horror as Scootaloo then restrained the filly to the floor by tying clothes around her limbs and pinning them to the floor with her other stainless steel blades of pain. Sweetie Belle's cries for mercy were quickly muted by the demon of wrath tying duct tape around her mouth. After the preparations for the horror were complete, Scootaloo lifted up the blade and stabbed it through the sufferer's throat, blood began oozing out from the wound on her neck as the victim muffled out gurgled screams of fear and horror. Scootaloo left the blade in its place and pulled out another short but sharp torture device, a broadsword that looked like the ones from Rune Factory. She lifted up the blade again and stabbed it inside the filly's upper left hoof, slowly pushing it in as the muffled screams grew even louder than the shrieks of a banshee. Scootaloo then started sticking more sharp blades inside poor Sweetie Belle's small delicate hooves as tears began to form in her eyes and stain her face with the liquids of the sea of angelic waters that flowed from her small eyes. This went on for god knows how long until her entire body was stabbed with sharp objects, crowding together on her angelic white skin like barnacles on the titanic, and Scootaloo was the iceberg that would commence its tragic end. There was also now a large puddle of tears below Sweetie Belle's head where all her tears fell on the floor, its color a dark brown like the absolutely disgusting hatred I felt inside her torturer. I then watched as Scootaloo crawled up to her victim's head with a devilish smile on her face, it was like the once that Cheshire Cat made, only it was somehow even more horrifying, like what Cheshire Cat would've looked like if Satan himself created him out of blood and ash. I will never get that image of her out of my head for the rest of my life. I'll have these constant agonizing nightmares where I'm suffering in hell with her every night until the day I meet my end, and my soul will finally rest in peace from this nightmare. But not now. "GOOD NIGHT BITCH!!!!!" the hellspawn shrieked in the loudest I had ever heard erupt from my TV screen as she then slit both her eyes in one thin gash and blood immediately started oozing out of the wound as two large waterfalls of tears also began leaking out. "Well, I think that's good enough. So long, motherfucker." she then flipped the bird at her as she approached the door. As she opened the door, I heard one final muffled cry of pain before Scootaloo closed the door and walked outside. After she closed the house door, she suddenly thought to herself "Hmmmmmm, who should I kill next...?" the words echoed throughout the house, the phrase repeating, ending as the screen faded to black and the words "WHO SHOULD I KILL NEXT? MAYBE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" appeared on screen. I knew exactly what those words meant. I knew now that Scootaloo was anything but the innocent young pony I once thought she was. She was an unholy summoned from the depths of hell to torment all who dare to get in her way. To murder them all one by one and make their final moments filled with the most agonizing pains they will ever experience before they die and sent to suffer further in the fiery pits of hell, at the ends of Satan's obsidian pitchfork. I now know that her victim...is me. Very soon, she will make her way to where I live. Once she finds me, she will then use her torture devices on me to make my final moments both my most painful and last memory, time will seemingly stand still as this all happens, time meaning nothing as all I'll be thinking about will be the unbearable pain. Things will only get worse after that. Once I finally die, I'll be sent to deepest depths of hell where all her previous victims will be residing. She will then proceed to torture us further in a never-ending cycle of eternal pain, all I'll ever think about will be the pain, the agonizing as fuck pain. No! I can't let that happen to me. I won't let her find me. I won't let her kill me. I won't go to hell. I need to hide. I must hide. As I'm typing this on my computer, I've got the door to my front door locked, alongside every single window. I must make sure that I never leave my humble abode, or else she'll enter when I'm away and murder me. I haven't bothered to check how much food I have, though hopefully it should be enough to last me for a good while. And even if I do run out of food and starve, at least I'll be aware that at least I'm not having knives shoved up me, and that I'm dying in peace. Away from where anyone can hurt me. I must also inform that currently, there's a knocking sound at my door, but I won't be answering it. I think I may have ordered pizza about a few minutes ago, and by this point, the delivery guy should be at the door, but that's besides the point. That may not even be who's at the door, It could be her, and even if it is the delivery boy, I'll never open that door. No matter what, I'll never fall for any of her supposed tricks. Even when the bills start piling up, and I lose access to water and electricity, I won't put my safety at risk no matter what. I will hide here for the rest of my life until I die and soar to heavens above, where my soul will at peace away from the betrayal and hell I've witnessed. Anyways, if you're reading this, then I have only once thing to ask of you before you exit. Wish me luck.Category:Trollpasta Category:Lost episudes Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:DIALOGUE!